Steven universe: reborn sister
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: When I died I had no idea what to expect, honstly it was a blur, but when I'm born as a child to none other then Greg unvirse and I am fraternal twin to none other then steven. I defently didnt know what to expect expecely I missed so many epoiseds from the show. So I'm makeing a check list and I plan to change the future as we know it or at least some of it. (Edited by music ninja
1. Never be

Chapter 1: pale copy of rose

Her name was Marissa. She was 16. She lived with her mother ever since she was very young. She had several siblings. Her oldest was her brother Loki. Their home town was none other than the wonderful state of New York. She grow up both in a restaurant and in a taxidermist studio.

Her father wasn't very old fashioned in fact he expected everyone to do equal work.

So the girls would go hunting and cook or plant. same for boys in the kitchen or helping out with cleaning. Of course, her father was a military man and served with many women before being honorably discharged from the military until he was the 4girls and 4boys they took care of the place. well, the girls would stuff an animal and boys would sew. Each did some of the best work they could, well working there.

That was when Marissa got a note she looked at it. It was weird for her to get a note saying they needed an order for cakes so early in the year. But she did it since they were likely pretty important.

She got on her motorcycle driving it across the country road.

She was going so quickly she didn't notice anything until she crashed straight into a truck. Everything went black the pain was like millions of needles stabbing her. until everything went numb.

* * *

-Steven Universe-

Two children were born both with roses gem. strangely they were different genders not like normal twins looked they looked nothing alike.

"What the heck?" Greg said. He became sweaty as if nervous by the girl who looked more like Rose then anything like him. She even giggled a little well Steven cried. The girl was pale with pink hair and oddly quiet and appeared happy. "Well, I guess we're using both names we picked out. Welcome to the world, Steven and Nora."

Nora was filled out for the second birth certificate. one honestly Greg was surprised they weren't expecting twins and even if they had been Rose only had only one gem. there was no guarantee one of them wouldn't have died because of the lack of gem. But here they were with two pink gems where their belly button should be.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me," Greg said to himself, laughing a little. "Well, no matter. I'll do my best….. I just hope this turns out better than when I babysat Sour Cream."

* * *

-a few months later-

Nora was holding Greg's hair with a vice-like grip. Well, he put Steven down to get the milk bottle. "Ow ow ow… seriously, sweety, what is it with you and holding onto my hair?"

She giggled. Once he got both bottles he put Steven in his lap. While finally getting Nora to let go so he could feed both of them. "Twins. I swear, Rose, you were trying to bring me with you."

That was when Nora gave Steven his bottle before taking her own bottle. The twins started sucking on the bottles happily enjoying each drop of milk.

Greg smiled at his daughter. "You're so sweet, Nora."

The little girl tilted her head slightly as if confused by the statement. That was when the door was knocked on.

He opened it and was greeted by the crystal gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They all had presents in their hand too.

"Oh hey, guys," said Greg.

"Hi, Greg," Amethyst happily said. "We brought some presents for the little Rose's."

"Amethyst, remember what we talked about?" Garnet asked. "Steven and Nora are-"

"Human babies," Amethyst said with a sad sigh.

"And?" Garnet asked.

"Not Rose," said Amethyst in the same tone.

The gems came in and sat down. The little girl grabbed onto Amethyst's hair as she picked her up Amethyst was laughing a little. "I like this one. She's fun."

"Can we just drop off these gifts and go?" Pearl sadly asked.

The little girl cried at that statement. Her tears drowned out her former laughter.

"Ah! Pearl! Look at what you did!" Amethyst angrily said. And then she picked up the baby and hugged her. "It's okay, little Greg. We're not going anywhere. I'll play with you."

"You could just call her Nora and her brother Steven. Those were the names we liked the most," said Greg while bringing Steven over.

Amethyst held Nora in front of Pearl and demanded, "Apologize! Say you're sorry to little Nora!"

"Okay! I'm sorry, Nora," said Pearl, holding up her hands in a defensive posture.

The girl stopped crying and giggled at the demand for saying sorry and that she actually said that.

"For a being that can't communicate, she sure has no problem understanding things," said Garnet, smiling. And then she put down two presents on the table.

"Yeah, she's certainly unique. I swear sometimes she's as smart as an adult." Greg said. taking a moment to help the little girl out of Amethyst's arms which the gem pouted about.

He held the bottle for her to eat some more. "And, Garnet, you may need to help the kids with your gifts." Nora sucked on the drink happily again. She seemed to really enjoy the milk given to her.

"Don't worry. They're just boxes made to look like they've been finely wrapped," Garnet explained and held the first one out to Nora. "This one is for you, Nora."

The little girl giggled putting a fine grip on the top of it as she laid on top Greg picked her up inside was what looked like a pink kimono that was a little too big for her.

"It's pretty," Greg said while looking at the outfit. "But isn't this a bit…. big for her?"

"She'll grow into it," said Garnet. And then she presented the other gift. "This one's Steven's."

The box was small, so Greg was thinking it might be a set of pacifiers or something. Unfortunately, it was not. Inside was a razor blade that an adult would use for shaving.

"Whoa!" Greg said while quickly taking the razor. "Thanks, Garnet, but I don't think he needs this."

"He'll need it…. In the future," Garnet said while flashing her glasses.

Nora stuck out her tongue at it before going back to sucking on the bottle.

"Nora," Greg scolded.

She tilted her head cutely as if to say what I do.

"Nora, it's not nice to stick your tongue out at people," Greg said in a kind way. "Garnet's not used to giving gifts to babies. Go easy on her."

"Open mine next! It's for both of them!" Amethyst happily said before ripping off the paper and revealing a big box of diapers.

"Is that diapers? This is so practical," Greg happily said before seeing the whole box. "Wait a second. Are these adult diapers? These are way too big for the twins!"

"So? Just have them make themselves bigger. You can do that, right little Steven and Nora?" Amethyst said while patting the babies on the head. Nora puffed her cheeks at Amethyst. "What?"

Greg laughed nervously. He swore Nora would be a little heart breaker when she was older. And he couldn't even imagine what she'd be saying when she was older.

"Well, whatever the case, they'll both need this," Pearl said while handing Greg her gift. "Nora appears to be a fast learner, so maybe she can help Steven with it."

"What is this, some kinda kids book?" Greg asked while unwrapping the present. It was a book alright, but not a baby book. "A dictionary."

"Obviously it's the perfect gift for a being that can't yet communicate," Pearl said while looking away.

"Da." Nora giggled happily she yawned before closing her eyes.

Pearl blinked at that. "Wow. She really is a fast learner."

"She sure is," said Greg, smiling at his baby daughter. "The gifts are thoughtful, but Steven and Nora are just too young for these things. Steven especially is into these things right now."

Right after saying that, Greg pulled out his car keys and shook them in front of Steven. Steven laughed and tried to grab them. He poked Nora to tell her about it. The gems laughed at the baby's enthusiasm and Garnet made a joke about bringing a box of keys for the babies next time, or maybe she was serious. No one could really tell with her.

Suddenly, Steven's gem started to glow. Greg and the gems were shocked by this. Nora laughed with delight at Steven's glow while clapping. That was when her gem glowed as well, further shocking the adults.

"Na r," Nora said with her cheerfulness. It was oddly cute.

"How did they do that?!" Greg asked in fear.

"Is it Rose?" Pearl looked at the gems in hope. Nora the girl pouted again. Most likely insulted at the idea. Amethyst seemed to poke Steven who giggled.

"Maybe Rose is trying to change back to her old self," Amethyst guessed, making Steven laugh.

"She can't change back because she's trapped inside two babies!" Pearl said.

"Trapped inside two babies?!" Greg asked screaming. Nora seemed to shake her head at them.

Then she was placed down and Nora crawled on the floor. While they were distracted the door was open a bit so she crawled out well Greg went to look for a book to tell him what was wrong. That was when the gems took Steven to the van.

Nora started crawling around to go exploring. She went past some kids on sleds. Then she walked up to the pier which was closed.

She began to climb the roller coaster track and then up the Ferris wheel.

* * *

In the van with Steven and the gems.

Pearl, she was at the wheel driving with Amethyst in the passenger seat while Garnet held Steven.

"He looks mad," said Amethyst after looking back at Greg chasing them.

"He'll thank us later," said Pearl waving it off. "Besides, we left Nora with him."

"Greg tried his best, but the situation has changed. Steven is clearly a gem," said Garnet in her usual tone. "Nora might be too. But it would be too cruel to take them both."

"We should've taken the fun one," Amethyst commented crossing her arms and pouting in her seat. She crawled back there with garnet to talk to rose. "Come on, Rose, change back. Why are you still in this form? Is it fun or something?"

Amethyst turned herself into a baby. "Garnet, hold me." Garnet complied and was now holding both Steven and Amethyst. "Okay, this is kinda cool. But still, she's been like this for months. That's longer than I've been a toilet."

"Change like this." Amethyst then started switching from the baby form to her normal form. Unfortunately for Amethyst, all that happened was Steven laughing like it was a game. This confused Amethyst.

"It's not a shifting Issue it's a fusion one." Garnet handed Steven to Amethyst. "Unfuse Rose like me."

Then garnet unfused into sapphire and Ruby Steven looked up for Garnet only to cry when he couldn't see her. Ruby and Sapphire looked concerned. Once they realized Steven was crying because Garnet was gone, the two hugged and fused again.

"I'm here, Rose! You know me! And you know us!" Garnet quickly said.

Pearl quickly stopped the van. She went into the back and took the baby. She concluded that Rose couldn't reform with Steven around the gem and prepared to remove the gem to make that possible. However, as she looked at Steven's smiling face, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She also thought of Nora. She couldn't take Nora's brother away from her nor could she do the same to her.

"I can't *sob* do it this. is what *sob* Rose wanted." Pearl sobbed tears running down her cheeks. She started bawling as she continued. "I just... don't... understand... why! Everything should grow, and everything should change, and isn't it so great how it comes so naturally to humans? Well, it's not natural for us! It's not natural for me."

Garnet put her arm around Rose and said, "It will be for him. And for her."

"But what about Rose?" Amethyst asked.

"This isn't about Rose," said Garnet. "From now on, everything has to be about Steven and Nora."

That was when the gems heard screaming and barking. They looked outside and saw Greg being chased by a dog tied to a sled. Garnet figured he must have tried to chase them using the dog and sled but something went wrong halfway. Oddly enough, Nora didn't appear to be with him.

"Help!" Greg screamed. Garnet quickly opened the back door and Greg jumped in. Once the door was shut, Greg let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Then he realized something when Steven giggled. "Hey wait a minute why did you take Steven and Nora on a joyride in the middle of a blizzard what's the big idea!"

The gems looked confused. "Uh, Greg, Nora's not here," Amethyst said.

"We thought she was with you," Pearl added.

"What?" Greg asked. And then his eyes went so wide they nearly came out of their sockets. "AAAHHHHH! MY BABY GIRL IS MISSING! NORA!"

* * *

-With Nora-

Nora was shivering on top of the Ferris wheel. She was starting to become sleepy like she would if some organs were shutting down she started to wonder if it was such a great idea to climb a Ferris wheel. She climbed up the top of the cart and looked down. She probably would die if she jumped. So she closed her eyes for just a moment to think.

"NORA!" Greg's voice screamed.

Nora opened her eyes and looked down to see Greg and the gems on the ground. They all looked concerned for her.

"It's deja vu all over again!" Greg screamed. Getting weird looks from the crystal gems."The same thing happened when I babysat SourCream! We have to get her down!"

She jumped up to the top standing on the edge of the Ferris wheel.

"No! Nora!" Greg screamed. She fell down off it only for a bubble to cover her. She giggled as it fell to the ground and bounced over to the side rolling towards a snow hill pile and straight into it.

Everyone ran to the snow pile and started looking for her. They found the baby girl quite easily. Her bubble was gone and she was giggling. Now covered in snow. Greg immediately scooped her up and hugged her. He felt how cold she was and that she was even shivering.

"It's okay, sweety. We'll get you warmed up right away," Greg said while wrapping her up in the blanket he was wearing. As the group went back to the van, Greg figured this was a good time to confront the gems. "Now what was the big idea with Steven?"

"It wasn't really a big idea, just a bunch of small ideas that never came together," Amethyst answered while they got inside she looked down sadly.

Steven laughed and clapped when they brought in his sister. Greg picked him up and held both babies.

"My apologies, Greg. We thought we knew what Steven was, but we didn't," said Garnet.

"I'm impressed she could bubble herself," Pearl said looking at the baby Nora who was sleeping in Greg's arm. "Steven can't even do that. Or can he? Who knows?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure I understand either," Greg admitted while continuing to warm up his daughter as best he could. "I never glowed when I was a kid."

"We never were kids," Pearl sadly said.

"I don't know how we're gonna figure this out, but I think we'll have a better shot if we do it together," said Greg. The gems all agreed. "Now let's get Nora back to Vadalia's to the heat. She's freezing."

"Couldn't agree more," said Pearl before driving back.

"Dada," Nora said, making Greg light up.

"You spoke!" He cheered, and Steven clapped happily.

"I have to get the camera when we get back!" Greg cheered while hugging the babies.

* * *

-7 years old -

Nora and Steven were sitting in Greg's van. A sweet tone formed in their voices. "Do do do do."

"Do ray me fa so la ti da," Steven sang.

"You two sure are talented," Greg complimented. "Wonder where you picked that up."

"You, dad," Steven said with a laugh. "Right, Nora?"

"Yep do ray me fa so."She sang she looked over to her father for a moment. "Are the others coming?" Nora asked in a sweet tone as her brother played music.

"Yes they are," said Greg. "And they have something to tell you."

"Cool, we can play them a song." Nora cheered happily she held out her hand. Then pink stars formed in her eyes as her excitement grow.

"Sure, princess," said Greg. "I'm sure they'd love to hear you two."

Nora smiled. Her brother looked a little shy about it. That was when the three gems came by to see them. Nora walked up to Amethyst. "Amethyst!" The little pink-haired girl hugged her she was a lot taller than her brother by 7 or 5 inches but that didn't seem to stop her in any way. Nor did the curls that went up to her waist. Her cute dress had a star cut out in the middle exposing her gem. One might say she looked like a mini Rose Quartz.

"Hey, Nora!" Amethyst happily greeted her. "How've you and your brother been this week?"

"We've been great dad says I look like mommy and then he makes a weird look. Do you think I look like her?" Nora asked innocently a sweet smile formed on her lips.

Amethyst gave a fond smile and said, "You sure do."

"What about me?" Steven asked with a huge grin and stars in his eyes.

"Of course you do bro bro. We're twins after all." Nora said hugging her brother and rubbing her cheek against his.

Pearl looked a little sad by Nora's look. The image of her looking like Rose kept playing in her mind. Steven resembled her too, but Nora looked nearly identical.

Garnet knelt down to the twins level and said, "We've been thinking about building a house in the spot where the temple is. How would you two like to move in with us?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Steven happily said.

"Yes yes!" Nora said cheerfully her eyes shining with stars in them. Her little hands balled with excitement. "Oh, we wrote a song for you. You wanna hear?"

"Sure," said Amethyst.

"I don't know," Steven shyly said while hiding his ukulele behind his back. "What if you don't like it?"

Amethyst laughed and said, "Steven, it's us. We'll like it even if it's bad."

"Amethyst, don't be rude," Pearl scolded. "But it's true. We'll like it no matter what."

"Go ahead," said Garnet with a cool smile.

Steven begins to play.

If you're evil and you're on the rise

You can count on the five of us taking you down

'Cause we're good and evil never beats us

We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas

We are the Crystal Gems

We'll always save the day

And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way

That's why the people of this world believe in

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, Nora and Steven!

Years later

Steven and Nora smiled as they grow they entered the now finished house. Time seemed to move as they worked together bringing things into the house.

Pearl began to sing as she helped Steven and a teen Nora hang clothes. Nora had gained a more feline form. her breasts had grown in a bit as wel.

(Pearl)

If you could only know, what we really are

When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star

We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth

And we will protect your kind, And we will protect your Earth

And we will protect your Earth,

And we will protect you!


	2. Cookies and lions

Chapter 2: lion lickers and cookie cats

* * *

-present day-

Nora was outside the Big Donut shop playing her guitar and thinking of a new song. Everything was quiet and peaceful with the world. That is, until she heard a sound.

"NOOO!"

She got up and rushed in seeing her brother staring sadly at the empty fridge with his face on it. Here they used to have Cookie Cat ice cream sandwiches; well, mostly Steven.

"There are no more Cookie Cats?" Steven sadly asked.

"Sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them," Sadie said in sympathy.

"But why would they do that?" Steven sadly asked. "Everyone loves Cookie Cats."

"That's the snack business, kid. I guess they just couldn't compete with Lion Lickers," said Lars in annoyance while looking at the bigger freezer.

Steven looked at the treats and looked judgemental. "I can't believe anyone would actually buy those. They don't even look like lions. Kids these days."

Nora pulled six out and put the Lion Lickers on the counter. "I'd like these please." She got a sad look from Steven she gave him a puff cheeked look. "What? I like them and they were sold out last week."

"You're basically supporting the product that killed Cookie Cat!" Steven exclaimed while waving his arms about.

"No offense, bro, but last time I ate a Cookie Cat I got salmonella and Pearl got so worried she was checking my blood pressure, sleeping patterns, and made me wear a helmet for a week. Remember?" Nora pouted Sadie just rang up the Lion Lickers before taking the cash and putting the change on the counter.

"Funny. I remember reading that that happened to at least five other kids. All of whom ate Cookie Cats," said Sadie while she handed her the bag full of Lion Lickers.

"Maybe that's why they stopped making them," said Lars, shrugging his shoulders. "That's fair. Can't sell a product that makes people, especially kids, sick."

"Aww man!" Steven whined. "Why do good things always have a dark twist? I eat Cookie Cats all the time and nothing happened to me."

"Lion Lickers taste yummy. Like sweet lemons." Nora said in a sweet way holding a lion licker in her mouth and nibbling on the ear of it.

"She's got the right idea," said Lars with a smug smile. "It won't kill ya to try new things."

Steven looked sadly at the Cookie Cat freezer. "Do you wanna take the freezer?" Sadie asked. Steven nodded.

* * *

-Out of the store-

Steven had the cord wrapped around him like a back pack it was kinda cute in a way.

"Coming back from the store on the fly with some lion lickers and a cookie cat fridge

isn't so grand how life takes you in hand and throws your expectations out the window

So let's try something new. Try something great. Try some Lion Lickers and you'll see they're so lemony good." Nora sang as she twirled. Her bra shifting with her c cup breast. She danced a little twirling with her own song.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Steven asked.

"Nope. Come on, Steven. You're always so cheerful just try something new." Nora cheerfully said holding her popsicle before nibbling the other ear.

"I'll think about it," said Steven as they reached the door. "Just as soon as I put this freezer somewhere so we can use it for personal snacks."

He opened the door and both his and Nora's eyes went wide when they saw the gems fighting a horde of centipede like creatures. The creatures were pretty mean and kept on biting the gems. One centipede smelled something and crawled over to the twins.

"Steven! Nora!" Pearl screamed.

"They'll be fine. It's not after them," said Garnet.

Before they could react, the centipede grabbed Nora's Lion Licker and scurried away with it.

"Hey! That was my treat!" Nora shouted chasing after it.

"What are these things?" Steven asked.

"Some centibetles that were trying to invade the temple," Pearl answered while stabbing one. Pearl saw Nora chasing the one that stole her treat. "Nora, leave it! That ice cream isn't worth it!"

"And you bought a bunch of those!" Steven reminded her.

"Yeah but those are for different days!" She shouted back still chasing the centipeedle.

That was when Amethyst destroyed it with her whip. After the centipeedle poofed away, the ice cream fell and Amethyst caught it.

"I believe this is yours," she said while returning the treat to Nora.

"Best gem ever!" Nora said taking her Lion Licker and biting into its face. Pearl made an eww noise. As she poofed another centipede.

"That's so unsanitary." She said.

"Ignoring that, these things don't have gems," said Amethyst.

"These are probably just drones," said Garnet while breaking centipeedle's neck making it poofy. "There must be a mother somewhere."

"Well other than them stealing my sisters ice cream. They seem pretty harmless and they're kinda cute." Steven said kneeling down only the creature shot acid at the ground burning through the wood.

"Still think they're cute?" Amethyst asked. Nora ran over and jumped on it poofing it.

"I dislike these things." Nora commented looking them look fairly annoyed.

It took a lot of work, but the gems finally got rid of all of the centibettles. During the fight, the refrigerators freezer opened. Steven looked inside and found something that brightened his mood.

"Cookie Cats!" he cheered while taking one out. "I thought they stopped making these!"

Pearl smiled as she stood next to the fridge and explained that. "Yes, we heard. And we heard they're your favorite. That's why we went out-" Amethyst cut her off by jumping in front of her and shouted.

"We went out and stole a bunch." Amethyst smirked as she said that.

Pearl looked annoyed and said, "I went back and paid for them."

Nora did a little hiss at the evil treats that made her sick. Amethyst laughed a little happily falling on the floor as Nora hissed at the treats.

"Don't worry, Nora, we thought of you too," said Pearl in a kind manner. And then she brought out a box of Lion Lickers. "I heard you loved these."

"You guys rock." She ran over and hugged them. Her gem glowed brightly between the hug.

Steven's eyes lit up. "Your gems glowing!"

Nora starred as it glowed a form seemed to be appear from her gem and turned into a pink moon blade with roses on them.

"How are you doing that?!" Steven asked.

"I have no clue," She swung the blades the gems eyes were shining as if she did something to be proud off.

"Nora, you just summoned your gem weapon already!" Pearl excitedly said. And then she looked at Steven and saw how sad he was. "You'll get it too."

"It's no surprise Nora was first," said Garnet. "Though Steven is the older twin, Nora is a girl. Some studies have shown that girls mature faster than boys."

"Cool." Nora said cheerfully she looked at garnet with a confused look. "When did you read this."

Garnet flashed her glasses. "The same time when I came up with the idea about buying ice cream."

Nora's eyes shone happily. She instantly hugged Garnet well her abodmon at least she still wasn't quite tall enough to hug her any higher but she was tall enough she was taller than her brother by quite a lot and they were both 13.

Steven pouted before taking a Cookie Cat. He opened the treat and bit into it. He smiled as he tasted the ice cream and cookies together he even sang a cute cookie cat song. Suddenly, his gem glowed like Nora's. His eyes lit up as he realized what was happening.

"It's working! It's working for me too!" He cheered. Nora clapped happily.

"Quick try to summon your weapon!" Amethyst said with her usual look.

"Uaaa." Then the glow started to die down. And Steven started to panic. Hee danced around. "Uha its fading what do I do!? How do I make it come out?"

Everyone gave a nervous frown Amethyst on top of the counter looked like she was just as anxious as Steven.

"Just calm down, Steven, breath don't force it." Pearl told him putting her hands out to making a motion with her hands like pushing.

"Yeah, bro bro, you got this. Calm yourself." Nora said with a gentle smile only for the glow to glow even lower. He was holding his breath and even looked like he was gonna poop himself.

"And try not to poop yourself either." Amethyst said with her usual smile.

"Please don't," said Garnet.

Steven took a deep breath only for the glow to disappear.

"Ah! I was really close that time!" Steven whined. "Can one of you guys just explain how to summon a weapon?"

"I'll go first!" Pearl happily said. "Nora, care to join in?"

"Sure this seems fun!" Nora cheerfully said walking with pearl.

* * *

Near a tree with pink flowers.

"Pay close attention to these petals, children," Pearl said to the twins. They watched a petal fall while Pearl explained more. "The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you two can master the magical properties of your gems and perform your own dances!"

Pearl finished by bringing her hand to her pearl. The pearl glowed and she gracefully pulled out her spear. She spun it before striking a beautiful pose.

"Like so," said Pearl with a smile.

Nora did the same summoning the rose moon blades she twirled a little dancing with the blades. Steven looked down at the petals picking them up.

"How come Nora can summon hers so easily?" Steven asked Pearl.

Pearl was caught a little off guard. "I don't really know. There could be a number of reasons. Though Garnet did have a point about how girls tend to mature faster than boys do."

Steven crossed his arms and pouted. "Why couldn't I be a girl?"

* * *

-With Amethyst-

They were behind the big donut near a garbage can. Nora was dancing happily and Steven was throwing petals in the air trying to follow its movements.

Amethyst took a bite of her donut and with her mouth full she spoke. "Did Pearl tell you the petel thing?"

"Yep. She said with hard work, I'll be able to dance like a tree!" Steven declared. "I think. Nora got it faster."

"Actually I didn't really think about it. I was just kinda having fun." Nora said cheerfully she shrugged. Then she remembered Pearl telling her to be careful with the blades. "I think I make Pearl nervous."

"Nah. Just your weapons," Amethyst casually said. "And what you said is how I use my gem. Whenever I need my weapon, it just comes out. No work at all."

To prove her point, Amethyst touched her glowing gem and pulled out her whip. And then she whipped the dumpster and destroyed it before putting her whip back.

That was when Lars came out with the garbage only to scream. Dropping it onto the ground. "Ah! Again!?"

Amethyst whistled innocently and got ready to walk away. Unfortunately, Nora pointed at her and said, "She did it!"

"Tattle tail!" Amethyst yelled. Nora ran off with Steven leaving Amethyst behind to listen to Lars' yelling.

-with Garnet-

While Amethyst was forced to listen to Lars yelling at her and demanding that she pay for the damage, Steven decided to seek advice from Garnet in hopes that she could be of some help.

"I don't get it. What am I doing he isn't?" Nora asked tilting her head.

"Well, part of the problem could be that he's trying too hard to force it," said Garnet.

"But Pearl says to work really hard at summoning. And Amethyst says to not try at all," said Steven. "So am I supposed to do both?"

"Yes," Garnet flatly said. "Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in—"

As Garnet explained this, Steven's mind wandered and he could barely follow. To finish her explanation, Garnet clenched her fists and formed her gauntlets.

"At least that's my way of doin' it," she simply said.

"I'm starting to think gems don't summon the same way," said Steven.

"Still cool." Nora said giving a thumbs up and happily dancing around the gem.

Steven was still very confused by what the gems were saying. He had no idea which was the right way to summon his weapon, and the gems were not very helpful from where he stood. He knew he could do it, it glowed before. And then he started to think whatever happened at the time was the key to activating his powers.

"I think I need to recreate the whole scene from before," said Steven.

* * *

-back home-

Nora was set next to Garnet he adjusted everyone to a scene from before. Nora was by Garnet amethyst was on the counter and Pearl was next to the fridge.

"I really don't think this is gonna work," said Pearl. Nora layed on her back after a second. Then Steven begin to sing his song.

Then nothing happened and nora stared at steven. "Ok well that happened but you'll get it eventually... I think actually I have no clue how long males take to do things." Nora took a moment before tilting her head before going to her bed and hiding under it.

Right after Steven bit the Cookie Cat, his gem started to glow. Nora came out from under her bed and looked in awe. Her brother's weapon appeared. It was a shield! He got so excited he jumped and then the shield broke their tv.

"So cool!" She was about to touch it when pearl jumped up quickly and pulled her back away from no tv and hugged her close. "Ah I wanted to touch it.

"That is cool!" Steven cheered. "I just summoned my weapon by eating ice cream!"

"What's in these?" Pearl asked, looking at the package from were she was holding Nora.

Steven smiled only for a screech and shapes of centibetles to move on the house. Everyone rushed outside and found a giant centipeedle.

"That must be the mother," said Garnet. Nora ran out side. Causing pearl to panic.

"I blame you for this amethyst." Pearl ran after her after this.

"I'll help!" Steven said going to grab the ice cream and his fridge and ran out with the other two. He stopped only to plug in extension cords for the freezer.

The gems and Nora were fighting their hardest against the centipeedle's. Nora tried helping with her blades, only for Garnet or Pearl to keep pulling her aside.

"Nora, this is too dangerous!" Pearl grabbing Nora's arm.

"I can help!" She said in a determined tone. She pulled her arm out of hand and charged at it jumping up and stabbing at the creatures well moving around. The thing shot acid at her as she ran from the acid the centipeedle turned around when the crystal gems. They evaded the acid by hiding behind a rock in the shape of a hand.

The hand was slowly melting and changing shape.

"Cookie Cat to the rescue!" Steven shouted as he charged. He placed his fridge on the ground and stuffed his mouth with the cookie cat.

"Steven! Don't shove those all in mouth at once!" Nora shouted.

After his mouth was stuffed and pulled up his shirt trying to summon his weapon well his sister jumped up on it before it turned to Steven. Spitting acid witch he jumped out of the way and turned to see his fridge broken and electricity crackling from it.

"Why won't it work?" Steven asked. sadly said before looking at his fridge and he picked it up well Nora git out of the way when he throws it.

The creature was being shocked before Nora stabbed it and poofed it. "Wow we did it big bro!"

"Yeah," said Steven, blankly. "But my powers didn't activate. No matter how much ice cream I ate."

"Steven, I think it's very clear you don't get your powers from ice cream," Pearl gently said. "But we'll figure it out eventually."

"Thanks, Pearl," said Steven.

And then his tummy felt strange. He felt something go up his throat. His cheeks puffed and he held his mouth closed. Before Pearl or Nora could ask what was wrong, Steven turned the other way and threw up Cookie Cats.

"Oh gross," said Amethyst.

"I knew this would happen," said Nora.

After the long events of the battle Nora on the other hand decided to run off looking forward to the next day too come.


	3. Q and A

Quick q and a:

So I wanted to ansew somthing quickly a guest made a good point but here's my point of view Honestly I was told once that every gem might have a diffrent wepon based on there persontly and sense noras a little more agresive I thoght shed be more offensive then defensive. And dont worry Connie will have a part in battle think of it as a three tag team thing. As for the crystal gems honestly of course there not suspicious. They have someone looking like rose and they see her more as rose becouse of it even with no shield she still has this rose feel. So I highly dobt thell ever be suspicious of her. Now I will do a q and a once in awhile to answer some of the burning questions you have but it would ruin the story ahead if I said it all so be patient a good story tales time and lots of love.

And yes Nora will get to fuse and yes before Steven maybe even with him but let me hear who you think she should fuse with first and what you think connies role should be should only Steven be friends with her or should both. And who should nora fall for. Hopefully we finsh thr next chapter soon but no promises love you all and have fun in your own life see you next time bye.


End file.
